A kallikrein inhibitor complex has been isolated from human urine. Trypsin displaces the inhibitor and activates kallikrein but is itself inactivated. Urines from subjects with a congenital deficiency of kininogen contain little or no kinins. Normal human urine contains kininogen. Kinins liberated from this kininogen are 50-100 percent the normal kinin level.